Scarlett Eyler
Scarlett Eyler was a character that appeared briefly in both Hello Charlotte Episode 2 and Hello Charlotte: Delirium, and also appeared predominantly in Hello Charlotte Episode 3. She was Charlotte's class representative, as well as a student council member. Personality Scarlett is described as "an athlete and unrivaled beauty, who always gets what she wants" and an "ideal person" by Charlotte. She seemed to be very strict, "unapproachable and reserved", and very dedicated to her schoolwork (having straight A's). Charlotte notes that she was a "scary person" who didn't seem like the type to attempt suicide. Role in plot Hello Charlotte 2 Scarlett's first and only appearance is during an event that transpires when Charlotte visits the Cafeteria and speaks to C. Partway through one of his sentences, the other students in the Cafeteria will interrupt saying "that Eyler" is about to jump off the rooftop. Scarlett's suicide shakes Charlotte enough that she leaves school early that day and forgets to talk to Anri. Though Charlotte never spoke to or knew her, this seems to not be the case in every timeline - later in the game, Umbrella Man will say Charlotte "will never listen if it's not Eyler pushing her to the wall" before correcting himself. Delirium Scarlett appears shortly as "Ms. Intruder", staring absentmindedly at a television until Charlotte incapacitates her with a syringe, then brings her to Bennett and Felix, who tear her body apart in various ways, while Charlotte and Anri watch, and after a while Charlotte uses the power of the Oracle to consume her and uses her energy to create the Meat World. Hello Charlotte 3 True Realm Within the True Realm, Scarlett Eyler only exists as Charles Eyler's tulpa, as she was his sister who was never born. She consistently harasses Charles to be perfect and become a doctor to make up for what he did to Mother, going as far to tell him to starve himself for days and "bang his head against the wall until it bleeds" for not getting things right. In this realm, she disappears temporarily after Charles takes "pills". She is shown to be capable of threatening Charles with death against his will, as within the second flashback she turns off his PC forcibly and, after threatening him verbally, holds him out of his bedroom window until he apologizes for wanting to talk to C. At the end of Charles' life, she appears with a distorted face, calling him "childish" for giving up as he's "not trying hard enough". Charles admits here that she is merely a reflection of Charles' self-hatred and regrets of being born, a "cancerous tumor on his mind". Trivia * In Scarlett's only appearance in Hello Charlotte 2, she is shown surrounded by red lilies, which symbolize love and passion. Why this is, is unknown. * From her student files, it's shown that she has a "mediocre" grade level, which surprises Charlotte as she is an honor student. * Her hobbies listed in her student files are poetry and reading. * She doesn't like magcats, calling them gross and saying she'll never get one. * Her 'special talent' is doing her best and her 'passive skill' is determination. * In a university AU, Scarlett would major in Pedagogy and would take evening painting classes.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/965356082850947072 ** V19 and Scarlett would share a dorm because Scarlett was tricked into it. * She loves studying and teaching, even though she isn't as smart as she aspires to be.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/965507861504720896 Gallery * Visit Scarlett/Gallery to see the gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Party Members Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Delirium Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Characters Category:Diary Characters Category:False Realm Category:True Realm